Kissing In The Rain
by love-fantasy23
Summary: This is set when Johnny goes to the Lyte's house when they are getting ready to go to the masquerade ball. It's just a tiny mini-story about Cilla and Johnny.


This is set when Johnny went to the Lyte's house while everyone was getting ready for the masquerade ball. It's short, and not very well written, but I hope you like it.

"Cilla, I can't make anything out of silver anymore!," Johnny told Cilla, but she continued to pull his hand and lead him in out of the rain.

When Cilla lead (or pushed) Johnny into the room inside the Lyte's house where everyone was, he saw that everyone was half dressed and laughing and playing with each other. Then he saw Isannah wearing nothing but a shirt. He went up and told her to put proper clothes on, but she refused. He slapped her across the face and she fell over, revealing her bare bottom. Everyone laughed hysterically at the little girl and Isannah enjoyed the attention. After she got control of her laughter, Lavinia Lyte turned to Cilla and snapped at her to clean up the mess that Isannah had made when she fell. Johnny couldn't stand it anymore. He had seen Cilla pushed around by the people in the Lyte house too many times before.

Cilla started towards the mess but Johnny took her by the hand to hold her back. "Cilla," he said to her, "you shouldn't be doing this."

"It's fine Johnny. I've done it before," she replied.

"Cilla!," Lavinia called. Cilla tried to go again, but Johnny kept holding her hand and turned her to face him.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. "Cilla. You... are the most amazing girl I've ever known. I know you shouldn't be here doing other people's chores. You should be living much better. Like you deserve to."

She looked away from him and bit her lip. He removed his hands from her face. Then he took both of her hands in his. "Come with me. Come with me and you won't ever be cleaning up after a bunch of rich people. I promise. Whatever happens, I promise." Johnny said. Cilla looked at him uncertainly, and then she looked at the impatient Lavinia who was glaring across the room at Johnny. The other people in the room were looking at Johnny and Cilla too.

Cilla bowed her head for a moment, and then looked up at Johnny. There was a look in her eyes begging for forgiveness of her decision. He knew her choice just seeing that look and knew that he would forgive her right away.

"Johnny...I...I just...can't," she finally said. Johnny nodded to show her he understood. She turned around and, with her head slightly bent, went to clean the mess. Then the other people in the room started to talk again.

She looked back at Johnny and knew it was okay. As Johnny turned towards the door, one of the men spoke about him. "At least the boy won't beg for the maid to run off with him." Then they all laughed. Johnny looked back, but said nothing. Cilla did the same. "Although, it would have been more entertaining that way!" That caused another burst of laughter.

Then Isannah spoke. "Well, she _is_ just a maid." Johnny looked back at her angrily as everyone laughed, but then turned around again. "And he is just a cripple handed horse boy."

SLAP.

Johnny spun around to see Isannah with her hand pressed to her face, looking at Cilla, who was standing in front of her. All of the adults were staring at her with a mix of shock, incredulity, and anger. In the first few moments they did nothing because they were so shocked. Cilla turned to Johnny and saw the smile on his face, which made her smile. Then Lavinia and all the other adults started yelling at her at once. The two teenager's smiles widened. Cilla ran over to where Johnny was and took the hand he offered. Then they ran out of the room and down the hall. Now some of the men were following them. Johnny pulled Cilla along to help her run faster. They ran through the kitchen, where the always very well informed and updated Bessie 'accidentally' tripped the men who were following them. They ran out into the now pouring rain and down a few streets into an empty alley. Once they were sure they got away, they stopped there to catch their breath.

Once she could talk, Cilla turned to Johnny. "Did you mean all of those things you said?" Johnny looked her in her eyes and answered yes. Then, at the same time, they leaned towards each other and they kissed as the rain drenched their clothes, their hair, and their skin.


End file.
